That Rocket Girl
by Bleeding Rose1
Summary: Jessie enters a karaoke contest, and her hidden talent is revealed. Soon, her popularity grows, and she becomes famous. Fame and fortune is everything Jessie ever wanted-But she learns that it's not as glamourous as she thought it would be.
1. The contest

"That Rocket Girl"  
By: Bleeding Rose  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's note: ::Looks around with shifty eyes.:: I OWN POKEMON!!!! WHOO, WHOO! ::Some IRS people take her away, while she kicks and screams.:: I'm not lying!!! Get your hands offa me!!! Ahhh! Okay, fine, fine! I don't own Pokemon, and I'll never say I owned Pokemon again, Okay?! ::The IRS people let her go.::   
  
…  
  
You saw _nothing_. ::Runs away.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: **The contest**  
  
Okay, so she's a big dreamer. Often at times she'd even have unrealistic or ridiculous types of fantasies. But dreams that went this far… There aren't words to explain how surreal that can be. She never would have imagined that night would have gone so far…   
  
To tell you the truth, James and Meowth wouldn't have either. The important thing is, that this was probably the most important decision she'd make in her entire life. It all started that faithful Saturday afternoon…  
  
*Growl*.  
  
As the three of them walked along the rocky dirt paths, Jessie, James, and Meowth's stomachs yearned for food.   
  
"James, when was the last time we had a decent meal?", Jessie said, sounding rather tired.   
  
"I think about 4 days ago.", he replied.   
  
The three sulked as they approached a little area called "Twilight Town". They passed various stores and restaurants as they walked, smelling the aroma of food. Seeing a bench, they sat down and tried to gather their thoughts.   
  
"I'm going to go crazy! Those shoes displayed in that window are even starting to look tasty." Jessie sighed as she held her stomach, trying to calm her hunger pains.   
  
"Yeah, I think we're all going crazy.", said James, replying to Jessie's comment. He noticed that there was a medium-sized poster board attached to the window Jessie had been looking at. "Hey, Jessie… Look at that sign outside the window."   
  
Gingerly limping from lack of energy, Jessie began walking over. She read the following:  
  


**KARAOKE CONTEST!**  
ll 5:00 on Saturday. ll  
  
Free food and drink will be provided. Fun for the whole family! Sing to your favorite tunes! Dance to the music! And maybe even win the grand prize of five hundred dollars!   
  
Come and join us all! We'll be waiting to hear your beautiful (Or maybe not-so beautiful) voices!  
  


"Well, I sure don't know 'bout dat 'fun fer da whole family' part", but I heard da food part!", proclaimed Meowth with a smile.  
  
"And it's FREE!" Said James, squealing in a joyous tone.  
  
"Not only, that, but it's tonight! Looks like we'll be eating dinner!", Jessie interjected.   
  
The three were all obviously delighted.   
  
~*~  
  
The line leading into the karaoke show/free dinner session was surprisingly short, making Jessie,  
James, and Meowth all the happier.   
  
"Good evening, Sir. Madam.", the young man said with a smile. "May I ask who will be the lucky person singing tonight?", he finished.   
  
"Oh, you must be mistaken. We're only here for the show.", James replied.   
  
*_And for the free food, of course…_*, thought James.   
  
"Oh, I believe it is you who is mistaken. Every sign posted throughout Twilight Town said that there had to be at least one person in every party who sang tonight, or else you'll have to pay for admission, food and drink.   
  
James looked back at Jessie.   
  
"Er, I guess I forgot to read the fine print…", Jessie said.   
  
The three looked at each other.   
  
"Meowth…?", James said in a questioning tone.   
  
"Heh! Don't look at Meowth… As if a talking cat ain't freaky enough… I don't think the world is ready for a singing cat."   
  
"Well, I'm certainly not going to do it. Karaoke isn't 'my thing'. Besides, I'll probably be the only male singing up there."  
  
"I'll be singing tonight, sir." exclaimed Jessie.   
  
James and Meowth were surprised to hear Jessie decide so quickly.   
  
"Great. Name please?"   
  
"Sure thing. Jessica-" She was cut off by James.   
  
"Excuse me. I need to have a private conversation with my friend. I hope you don't mind, it'll only take a minute or two.", he said to the man, quickly pulling Jessie away.   
  
"Uh, sure.", he replied.   
  
Bringing Jessie around the corner, James looked at Jessie, who was quite confused.   
  
"What's the matter, James?"  
  
In reply, James spoke. "Don't tell the man your real name. Make up a pseudonym, so that there's no risk of blowing our cover."   
  
"Right.", she agreed with a nod.   
  
As they walked back, the man looked up from his clip board, and clicked his pen. "So, that's Jessica…"   
  
"Rocket." She firmly said. James winked at her, and the three of them entered. The man led them to a table, and told Jessie when she needed to go backstage. After the man left the table, a waitress came with drinks for the couple. After taking a giant gulp, James placed his glass down, and spoke.  
"So, Jessie, are you nervous?", he said sounding rather antagonizing.  
  
"No. It takes a lot to get me nervous… And a stupid karaoke contest isn't going to get me all worked up." She sat back. "The only thing I'm concerned about is when our meal is coming."   
  
James smiled. He admired Jessie's bravery, and carefree attitude. To be honest, he admired **everything **about her. Accept maybe the fact that she was more assertive than he. But then again, that wasn't really her fault.  
  
"Here comes our order!", said Meowth, practically drooling.   
  
The three of them chowed down, enjoying the familiar taste of food they loved so much.   
  
Jessie looked up at the clock. "Oh, gee. I gotta get backstage!" Quickly sliding out of the booth they were sitting in, she strode to the doorway leading to backstage, looking rather confident.   
  
"I wonder what song she'll pick.", James said, putting another forkful of food into his mouth."  
  
"I wonder if she sounds good singing…", Meowth wondered.   
  
Looking down at Meowth, James raised his eyebrow.   
  
"You know what? I never have heard her sing alone before. She always sang with me.", James said, also wondering.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll soon find out!" , the feline said sounding satisfied.   
  
Meanwhile, backstage, many people were chatting among their selves, while Jessie stood alone in the corner. A tall man came in, holding a bulky book. As he put it on the table in front of him, he spoke.   
  
"Now then. Who wants to pick their song first?"   
  
Many people crowded around the table, but the man looked amongst the crowd to pick someone. He looked to see a girl standing alone. "How about you. Yes, you in the corner."   
  
Jessie looked up. She smiled, and walked over. Carefully flipping each page, she saw no songs that seem to suit her. Finally, a certain title caught her eye. However, she lingered for a moment, having a "should I?" look on her face.   
  
"I-I'll sing this song, Sir.", Jessie finally spoke.  
  
"This one?", he began. "Are you sure? It has some pretty high pitched notes…"   
  
"I can handle it.", she said promptly, while walking away. *_The high notes aren't what I'm concerned about… Anyway…_*, she thought to herself.   
  
~*~  
  
It seemed that the night was getting longer and longer. James and Meowth continued to eat, while listening to both good and bad voices sing. Whenever someone sang badly, Meowth and James would crack a joke or two.   
  
"She sounds so bad, she could wake the dead wit dat voice!", claimed Meowth  
  
"He sounds worse than Botch!", James snickered.   
  
They were certainly being entertained…  
  
The order in which people sang was listed alphabetically by last name, leaving "Jessica Rocket" no where near the beginning. However, her turn finally came, and soon enough, she was standing in front of about fifty people, ready to sing.   
  
"Jessica, it's your turn!", said a man dressed in black, tapping her on the shoulder.   
  
*You can do this, Jessie. Be strong…*,she thought to herself, desperately trying to encourage herself.   
  
Though she was already placed firmly on the stage floor, James had not noticed her name being called, neither had Meowth.   
  
The soft piano solo chimed through the whole room, as Jessie's song began.   
  
Singing gracefully, Jessie started.   
  


"Playground school bell rings again.  
Rain clouds come to play again.  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.  
Hello."  
  


James looked up from stirring his drink. Never had he heard such a beautiful voice sing so passionately. Surely enough, it was Jessie who was singing. He became mesmerized in the lulling melody of her voice.   
  


"If I smile and don't believe.  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.  
Don't cry."  


  
Though it had been contradictory to what Jessie had just sung, a tear slowly slid from her cheek. James suddenly felt a painful symphathy for her, and paid attention to what his partner had to say. Her voice was dulcet. Her talent was elusive. Words slowly slurred from her tongue as she put feeling into every lyric. Enamored, the audience listened to her, singing as if she had wrote the song herself.  
  
She was truly amazing.   
  


"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.  
Hello I'm still here.  
All that's left of yesterday…"  
  
  


As Jessie stepped offstage, the audience roared with excitement and glee. She had been the first, and only, standing ovation that night. With a shy smile, Jessie emotionlessly stared at the crowd. Though it was out of character for her to be shy, something caused her to not beam with pride, as she usually would. It was rather puzzling to James. Walking back to her, James', and Meowth's table, she hid her face while she wiped her tears.   
  
She was lucky she hadn't bothered to put on mascara that night. However, James knew something was wrong.   
  
"J-Jessie…", stuttered James. "I had no idea you had such a beautiful voice."   
  
"It's not the voice, James.", said Jessie, pretending not to be crying previously. "It's the feeling a put behind it."   
  
James stared in her puffy eyes. Squinting, he approached the question slowly.  
  
"Jessie, why… Were you crying up there?", he said, waiting for a rather painful slap.   
  
"Me?! Crying?! You must have been mistaken, James. I was tearing from those bright lights up there, and…", she blushed as she spoke.   
  
Somehow, James knew that she was fibbing, though he decided not to fiddle with the subject. If Jessie felt it was too personal to discuss, then she was entitled to her right of privacy.   
  
"I'm in the mood for a sundae.", Jessie said with a smile.   
  
"On a Saturday?", James joked with her.   
  
"Just get the waitress over here, James.", Jessie said with a laugh.   
  
The rest of the night carried on, and more people sang. Most of them were pretty good, but James could have sworn that one of them sounded like they were drunk. He joked more with Meowth and Jessie, generally having a good time.   
  
The contest was over before they even realized it, but hey, you know how people say, "Time flies when you're having fun."  
  
Jessie stood up, stretching her arms in satisfaction.   
  
"That was delicious ice cream.", she said licking her lips.   
  
They were all getting ready to leave, however, a man walked up to the microphone, holding a piece of small paper.   
  
"Attention, everyone…", he began.   
  
Jessie sat back down, wondering what the man had to say.   
  
He continued. "I have just received the results from the contest, and there are three winners."   
  
The audience seemed intrigued as he spoke.  
  
"3rd place goes to Krissy Hallman!"  
  
The man held a small coupon, which was good for getting a free meal on Wednesdays at the restaurant they were in. As a skinny, long-haired blond walked up to the man, she accepted the coupon, and smiled brightly.   
  
There were about 5 people in the crowd who started clapping, who quickly stopped once they noticed no one else was clapping.   
  
"2nd place goes to Madison Freely!"   
  
A dark haired girl, rather chunky, walked up waiting for her prize. It was a sum of 50 dollars in cash. She seemed happy, but still, it wasn't 1st place.   
  
Once again, a small crowd of people started clapping, but stopped afterwards.   
  
"And finally…" The man, hesitated. Everyone was dying to know who was the lucky winner.   
  
"1st place winner and champion-**Jessica Rocket**!"  
  
Jessie perked up. Her eyes shot open. She had won the contest, and all she had intended to do was get a free meal. She had won **something**, for a change.   
  
As she slowly got up, still amazed, James instantly stood up, and started clapping loudly. He wasn't ashamed of being the only one clapping. However, after Jessie had received her award, she turned around to see the whole crowd standing, giving off beams of applause.   
  
Jessie walked back to her seat, and James sat down.   
  
"And to think… We only came here for a free meal…", Jessie said, holding the cash in her hand.  
  
~*~  
  
When Jessie, James, and Meowth left, they could hear the faint mumble of some people talking.   
  
"I reckon' that Rocket gal could go pretty far with that voice of hers!"   
  
"Yeah, she was great! She should seriously consider getting an agent…"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Hmm, interesting, eh? What's gonna happen? You'll find out when the next chapter is up! Look out for it-Chapter 2: A Friendly Fan's advice! 


	2. A Friendly Fan's Advice

Chapter 2: **A Friendly Fan's Advice**  
  
It was Sunday. Deciding to split the money Jessie had received, Jessie, James, and Meowth went to separate places to spend.   
  
James and Meowth went to get lunch at a Chinese buffet, while Jessie had some serious shopping to do at the mall. They told each other to meet back in the town square at 3:00 sharp.   
  
As Jessie approached the mall, she opened the door, and swiftly walked in. Passing many strangers as she walked, she smiled as she approached the shoe department.  
  
"Oh, look at these adorable white boots! These would look fabulous with my uniform...", She said, with her eyes hooked on the boots she held.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the Chinese buffet, James and Meowth were stuffing their faces full with egg foo young, dumplings, and lo mien. "Here's to Jessie!", said James as he held up his glass. Meowth responded be gently clanging his glass of lemonade with James' in celebration of Jessie's success. "To Jess!"  
  
Back at the mall, Jessie lingered inside the dressing room. She had picked out a sparkly, red dress that was a halter top, and it was low cut. Dazzled, she couldn't believe how beautiful it looked on her. As she twirled around, Jessie's eyes sparkled with satisfaction.  Her eyes faded, though, when she looked at the price tag attached on the side.   
  
"300 dollars...?! Too rich for _my _blood. James and I split the money 50/50." She pouted as she took off the dress. Sadly walking out of the cramped room, she was stopped by a stranger.   
  
"Um, Excuse me, Miss...", the teenage girl said rather shyly.   
  
Jessie turned to look at her. Surprised,  she responded. "Yes?"  
  
"A-are you Jessica? Jessica Rocket?"  
  
"Why, yes! How do you know my name?"  
  
"Oh, well, I saw you perform yesterday in the karaoke contest. You were really good. Very good."  
  
Jessie smiled. It was nice to get some recognition once in a while.  
  
"The, uh, reason why I wanted to talk to you was because well, my dad is a music producer and he's really looking for some talent like yours. It's weird... Such a coincidence I ran into you. In fact, when I saw you perform, I wanted to get up and tell you how great you were, but..."  
  
Jessie looked puzzled. "But what?"  
  
"But I thought-well, um, It would be better may be if I, er... Um..."  
  
None of the words coming from the girl were making sense to Jessie. "May be if what?"  
  
"I'm shy, okay...", she softly said. "I didn't want to look stupid, so I just sat there with my friend." The girl blushed when she spoke.   
  
"Oh, I see..." Jessie felt sorry for the girl. "So, uh, what's you're name?"  
  
"My name? It's uh, Milly." She brushed her dark green hair off of her face.   
  
"Milly. That's a pretty name." Jessie extended her hand for a shake.   
  
She gave a half-smile, and returned the handshake. "Thanks. It's actually short for Melissa, but everyone's been calling me Milly ever since I can remember."   
  
"So anyway..." Jessie continued. "You said your father was... A music producer?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Milly perked up. "You're exactly what he's looking for. Or so he told me, at least. Actually, he told me to go there with a friend to look for the perfect person to be his next 'big project'. He would have done it himself, but he had some big conference to go to. I went home and told him that I didn't see anyone important. If I told him that I missed the opportunity to speak to someone with talent, he'd get mad at me."  
  
Jessie looked like she misunderstood. A professional music producer would actually want to sponsor someone like her? "You're not joking?"  
  
"Uh, of course not." Milly replied. She pulled out a little piece of paper from her pocket. "This is my dad's business card. You can call the number any time, but look for me and my father at the next karaoke contest. Are you going to enter?"  
  
Taking the card from her, Jessie blinked. "All right..."  
  
Milly felt a lot more comfortable now that she had talked to Jessie. "Please call, Jessica. It'd mean the world to my father and I..."  
  
"I will. I promise. Oh, and by the way, you can call me Jessie.", she said approaching the register. Noticing that Jessie had put back the one dress that she had previously tried on, Milly looked up at her.   
  
"You're not buying that dress? Why not, it's so pretty."  
  
"Too expensive... I'm on a really tight budget, you see."  
  
"Oh..." Milly looked back at the dress, and sighed. She really hoped that Jessie had taken her father's job offer into consideration.  
  
~*~  
  
James and Meowth were already waiting in the town square, looking pretty full. As Jessie walked slowly towards them, she seemed to be thinking of something.  
  
"Did you buy anything nice, Jessie", James said, looking at the bags she carried.   
  
"Uh, I guess so...", she had still been thinking about what Milly said to her, and she held the small business card in her left hand.   
  
"Hey, James... How long are we planning to stay in this town?", Jessie said, approaching the question slowly.  
  
"I dunno. As long as you want to stay here. I mean, you're probably the only reason why we're still here, and not following the twerps and that Pikachu."  Jessie smiled.   
  
"Okay, in that case, I have something interesting to tell you..."  
  
~*~  
  
Meowth and James, puzzled at what Jessie had just said, stared at her, blinking.   
  
"Say what...?", James said in an unbelieving tone.   
  
"This girl said that her father was looking for some talent like mine, and that I may be liable to apply for a job in the music field.", Jessie said, holding up the business card that Milly had given to her.    
  
"So... In uddah words, ya gonna be famous?!" Meowth's eyes shot wide open.  
  
James still wouldn't believe it. Snatching the card from Jessie's hands, sure enough, it was a business card for 'Nilson music industry'. He looked up at Jessie.   
  
"A-are you really going to try and get the job?", said James.   
  
"James-Just think of what would happen if I became rich and famous! The best of food, the best of clothes, the money, the special treatment-All of it would belong to me. And of course..."  
  
"We'd be along for the ride too..." Meowth smiled deviously.  
  
James was thinking. Fame, fortune... It had been Jessie's dream to live the life of glamour. She had never experienced the good life before. She had nothing to call her own as a child. James on the other hand still had a miserable childhood, even if he was living in the so-called "good life" Jessie had fantasized about. Sighing, he still knew the right thing to do was support his friend. "I'm behind you all the way, Jess!", James said clenching his fist.   
  
James and Meowth exchanged glances with Jessie, and vowed to help her become famous. "Best of luck to you, _Jessica Rocket_!", James said with a wink, and the three of them walked onto their next destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Well, well, well... It seems as if everything is going cool so far. What will happen when Jessie auditions to be the next big star to hit Twilight town? Find out in the next chapter! ^__-   
  



	3. Words of the mouth

Chapter 3: Words of the Mouth   
  
  
  
The next day, Jessie, James, and Meowth once again went to the restaurant to register Jessie in the karaoke contest. The same young man with the clip board stood at the entrance. He smiled as he saw the same trio return once again.   
  
  
  
He clicked his pen. "Come to take the stage again, eh, Jessica?", the man said with a wink. Jessie blushed and laughed. "Maybe…" They walked on, and tried to find a seat. Unlike the first night, the restaurant was unusually crowded. As they sat down, Jessie saw the familiar emerald, green hair of Milly. She was sitting with an older man who she assumed was her father. As she looked over, Jessie told James to come up with her to greet Milly and her father.   
  
  
  
"Milly?", Jessie said popping her head into both her and her father's view. James obediently followed at her side.   
  
  
  
"Jessica! You came!", Milly happily squeaked. Milly's father on the other hand, carefully examined Jessie. She looked like a star, alright. This could really work out.   
  
  
  
"So, Milly… This is the girl you were talking about?", he said sounding interested.   
  
  
  
"Yes, Dad! She's a wonderful singer and she's got a lot of talent. Just what you're looking for!"   
  
  
  
He smiled. "I guess we'll see after we find out who wins the contest, eh?"   
  
  
  
Jessie and James exchanged smiles. Jessie was determined to win, and James would be right there to root her on. James went to sit back down, however, Jessie walked behind stage to get her song assignment. As she sat back down, she folded her arms and sat back in her chair. This was a done deal.   
  
  
  
"What song did you pick, Jessie?", James wondered. Jessie blushed slightly, and turned away. She scoffed. "None of your business."   
  
  
  
James looked at Meowth and sighed. They would have to wait to hear the song she picked. After she took a sip of her soda, Jessie looked at the clock and stood up. She walked behind stage and waited for her turn.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Next up is Jessica Rocket!", the announcer proclaimed. Milly perked up at the very same moment that James did. What was she going to sing?   
  
  
  
As Jessie stood on stage, she looked at the crowd. She sighed deeply as the music began. As the notes of the piano solo chimed in, Jessie looked into James eyes for a spilt second, but looked away as he noticed her.   
  
  
  
She sang.  
  
  
  
"Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me coming back for more"  
  
  
  
She blushed a bit, however, she still sang with emotion and beauty. The rhythm flowed as she continued with each word.  
  
  
  
"Baby, you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need,  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven"  
  
  
  
James looked straight at her. "C-could she be…" James whispered to himself. "… Singing about…" He listened as she continued.   
  
  
  
"Oh, once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
  
There's a lot that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way"  
  
  
  
James blinked. Dazed, he realized she had been singing about him. It just had to be him. He blushed a bright red as she sang on.   
  
  
  
"Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need,  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
  
  
I've been waiting for so long  
  
For something to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are coming true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
I'll be standing there by you  
  
  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need,  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Oh, Oh  
  
Oh, Oh  
  
We're in heaven…"  
  
  
  
As Jessie stepped offstage, she began to blush as well. As clapping was heard in the background, Jessie sat back down at the table that James and Meowth sat at. Avoiding eye contact with James, she stirred her drink with her straw, and Meowth spoke up.   
  
  
  
"Good job, Jess!" He winked.   
  
  
  
Jessie, still blushing, smiled and said in reply, "Thanks." She gave a quick glance at James, and both of them shyly grinned.   
  
  
  
The rest of the night carried along normally.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Jessica, Jessica Rocket!" Milly's father walked up to her with admiration. "You've got real potential. I could really use some talent like yours!" Milly shyly smiled at Jessie, James, and Meowth as her father talked.   
  
  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself-I'm Mr. Nilson, head of 'Big-shot corporation studios'. I'm looking for a new, beautiful, young lady, such as yourself, to be my next subject. Would you be interested in a new job opportunity?" Mr. Nilson asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
Jessie looked back at James and Meowth, seeing their smiles.   
  
  
  
"It's a deal!", Jessie said in that ambitious tone she had used in the past.   
  
  
  
"Good. Here's my address-Tomorrow we make it final.", Mr. Nilson said, handing Jessie a piece of paper.   
  
  
  
As they both walked away, Milly turned back to look at Jessie, James, and Meowth. She couldn't wait to spend time with all of them… Especially Jessie.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoo! I finally started writing again! I'm gonna try and finish this story soon, so don't you worry! ^_^ If anyone's actually reading it, that is... -.- 


	4. Milly's Mysterious Past

Chapter 4: Milly's mysterious past  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning. The dew on the grass was slowly dripping off each blade as Jessie, James and Meowth walked by. The sun peaked over the horizon, as they heard leaves gently scraping against the pavement.   
  
  
  
Slowly looking for the right address, they stopped at one mailbox to see a rather large house, protected by a solid, steel fence. It had beautiful green grass, growing everywhere. A garden of daisies completed the perfect picture.   
  
  
  
"This must be it…", said Jessie looking impressed. James crossed his arms. "It's not as big as my old house." He gave a smug smile, and Jessie glared at him. "Don't remind us. Please". Meowth agreed.   
  
  
  
Jessie walked to a speakerphone placed right in front of the gate, hesitantly pushing the red button on the device. She heard it beep, and leaning forward, she started talking.   
  
  
  
"Uh… Mr. Nilson? We're here." She let go of the button, scratching the top of her head. What else was she supposed to do? Slowly, the gate opened, and the trio walked the long path of the driveway.   
  
  
  
Approaching the door, Jessie took hold of a shiny, golden door-knocker. Knocking twice, the door opened and a man dressed in a tuxedo greeted them.   
  
  
  
"Miss Jessica, Mr. Nilson is expecting you.", he said wrinkling his nose. The three of them walked inside, gazing at the paintings plastered across the wall. Jessie, James, and Meowth smiled as they kept walking.   
  
  
  
"Ah, Jessica.", Mr. Nilson said, seeing all of them approach. "Please, please, sit down."   
  
  
  
As they all sat, Mr. Nilson looked confused. "I didn't know you were bringing them…" He said, sounding puzzled.   
  
  
  
Quickly replying, Jessie said, "Oh, we're always together. We're a team." This made the man's eyebrow raise, as he carried on.   
  
  
  
"Oh, you might as well introduce yourself then.", hinting that he was a tad annoyed.   
  
  
  
"Um, I'm James.", James said clearing his throat."   
  
  
  
"Ima Meowth… But you can call me Meowth.", Meowth said, sitting back on the couch.   
  
  
  
Dropping the papers he was holding, Mr. Nilson's eye twitched. "That thing TALKS?" he said, startled.   
  
  
  
"I can also sing! But I tink dat's why Jess came here."   
  
  
  
There was an awkward silence.   
  
  
  
"Uh, Okay, carrying on…", Mr. Nilson began as he picked up the dropped papers. "You sound like you're fully qualified for this job, so all you need to do is read this contract, sign on the dotted lines, and provide some of the needed information.", he said smiling at Jessie. Clicking a pen, Jessie began to read the contract.   
  
  
  
The first question asked for an address. "Um, James and I really don't have an address…", Jessie said looking up at the man.   
  
  
  
"You… Don't?" , Mr. Nilson raised another eyebrow. "Where did you sleep last night then?"   
  
  
  
Meowth chimed in. "I don't think a park bench qualifies for an address…"  
  
  
  
Mr. Nilson put a hand to his head. "Y-you're homeless?" Jessie and James laughed nervously. "Homeless is such a harsh term…" James began.   
  
  
  
"But, I'm right, am I?" Mr. Nilson questioned. "I guess so…" Jessie said, sounding embarrassed. Hanging her head low, Jessie expected to be kicked out of his mansion, however, she heard a sigh from him.   
  
  
  
"Just leave it blank. As for tonight, you can stay in our guest bedroom, alright?" Jessie looked at James and Meowth and smiled. The three of them bowed in appreciation. "Thank you!", they all said simultaneously. Jessie continued filling out the form.  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Jessie finished the last part of the contract, clicking the pen once more. She stretched her hand, placing the pen on the table.   
  
  
  
Shaking hands with Mr. Nilson, it was a done deal. Just as they finished, A shadow approached from the spiral stairway. Milly had come downstairs. Rubbing her eyes, she spoke. "Hey, you're here! What time is it? I must have overslept…"   
  
  
  
"9:30.", Jessie said looking at her watch. Milly ran downstairs to sit in between Jessie and James. "Uh, I don't think we've met…" Milly said, turning to James.   
  
  
  
"I'm-", he was cut off by Mr. Nilson. "Oh, that's just Jack."  
  
  
  
"Um, you mean James…", he corrected him.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, whatever.", he said, rising from his seat. "Now that we've got the contract out of the way, how about a nice hearty breakfast?"   
  
  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth licked their lips a the thought. "Sure!", they all said. Everyone headed for the dining room to see Mr. Nilson's butler setting the long, clothed table. As everyone sat down, Milly began talking to Jessie.   
  
  
  
"So, you're talking my dad's job offer?", She said smiling. "Yeah, It's all final. I'm sure I can handle being famous", Jessie said flipping her hair back. Milly snickered, and folded her hands.   
  
  
  
Tapping her finger, Milly spoke once more. "Would you like to see my room after breakfast, Jessica?"   
  
  
  
Mr. Nilson cleared his throat in a suggestive manner. "I believe I still have some things to go over with Jessica, Melissa."  
  
  
  
"Dad, don't call me Melissa. You know how I hate that name…"  
  
  
  
"I've always called you Melissa. It's your real name, dear." Milly's father protested. A sigh was heard from Milly as she crossed her arms.   
  
  
  
"I'll come up to your room after your father talks with me.", Jessie whispered with a wink. "And just call me Jessie.", she finished.   
  
  
  
Milly smiled at her as the scent of fried eggs filled the room. The family butler was holding a platter of eggs. As he placed it on the table, everyone immediately started digging in.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Jessie and Mr. Nilson were sitting on a couch discussing her new career. "So, we've already gone over your wardrobe… What will you call yourself?", the man questioned.   
  
  
  
She thought-She couldn't go by her full name… She had to travel incognito just in case anyone were to recognize her by name. "How about… Rocket Girl?" Mr. Nilson held his hand to his chin, and thought. "Rocket is my last name, after all.", she lied.   
  
  
  
"That sounds perfect!" He gave her a thumbs up. "Shall we sleep on it?"   
  
  
  
Jessie agreed. That was enough talking for today. It was almost lunch time, and she had yet kept the promise she had told Milly. "As for you and Jake, make yourselves at home!", Mr. Nilson said in a welcoming voice.   
  
  
  
James, half asleep, perked his head up. "The name's James…" He said with a sweat drop.   
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah.", the man said, almost ignoring him. "There's a pool, spa, and exercise room near the main corridor and a game room upstairs.", the man said pointing in their directions. "If you need any help getting around, just ask Hubert, our butler.   
  
  
  
James smiled as he heard the word "spa". Jessie, however ventured upstairs to Milly's room.   
  
  
  
The door was clearly labeled as hers, so she knocked. "Milly? Are you in here?", Jessie said in a soft voice.   
  
  
  
She waited a few seconds to see Milly opening her door. "Come in, Jessie!", she grinned. Walking inside, Jessie was amazed. She would have done anything to have had a room like Milly's when she was a child. Milly even had a set of Pokemon Princess dolls!  
  
  
  
As her eyes sparkled, Jessie cupped her hands together. "You've very lucky to have all of these things…"   
  
  
  
Milly lied on her bed. "I guess so", she said staring up at the pink canopy above her.   
  
  
  
"I'm serious. I didn't have any of the things you have when I was your age… You and I grew up totally different. Can't really say that things have changed for the better, as well.", Jessie admitted.   
  
  
  
"Things will, Jessie. If this job works out for you, you could really end up as wealthy as you want to be." Jessie grinned at the thought.   
  
  
  
Walking through Milly's room, Jessie examined various things on her dressers and vanity. Milly sure kept things clean and neat, she thought. Milly didn't seem to mind her rummaging though her stuff, but when Jessie had picked up a picture, she jumped off her bed. Grabbing it our of her hand, Milly held the picture close to her heart.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for being so rude, but you… You can't see this picture.", Milly said with a serious look on her face.   
  
  
  
"Why not…?", Jessie said with a curious smile.   
  
  
  
Milly started blushing. As her heart beat faster, he throat dried, and her eyes got moist. "No, no…", Milly said with a weak voice. Trying to hold back her tears, she fell to the ground.   
  
  
  
Jessie realized she had hit a soft spot in Milly's emotions, she put her hand on the girl's back. "I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings, Milly. I didn't mean to be so nosey."   
  
  
  
Looking up, Milly wiped her wet cheeks. With sad, puffy eyes, she looked at Jessie. "It's… Okay. I shouldn't have left the picture around. You-you might as well know who it is." She handed the Jessie the photograph.   
  
  
  
As she carefully looked at the picture, she saw a happy woman with short black hair, holding a little girl in her arms. "This must be your mother, right…?" Jessie approached the question cautiously.   
  
  
  
"It… Was.", Milly said weakly. "She passed away when I was 8. Cancer.", she continued nearly breaking into another crying fit. "I still can't forget her after a whole 7 years."   
  
  
  
As she continued her sad story, Jessie realized that she and her hadn't grown up as differently as she thought. As tears began to roll down her cheeks, Jessie took Milly by the hand. "My mother passed away when I was young too.", Jessie said hesitantly.   
  
  
  
Words couldn't explain the remorse both of them felt for each other. As they both sat there, silent, something unexpected happened. They cried together, they felt each other's pain.   
  
  
  
They hugged each other.   
  
  
  
As they slowly let go, Milly and Jessie began to talk again. "I never thought that I'd meet someone who knows exactly what I went through.", said Jessie, recovering from her short spurt of openness.   
  
  
  
"Me neither.", Said Milly. "I was always attached to my mother… I never really interacted with my father that much, so when she passed away, I went through a stage of depression. Now that I think about it, my father didn't really pay much attention to me either. He was always so caught up with work, that he never had time for anything else. It's amazing how quickly he got over my mother's death…", Said Milly in a sad, monotonous tone.   
  
  
  
"I know the feeling.", Jessie said leaning back. "I never saw much of my father either when I was that age."   
  
  
  
As their conversation continued, it seemed that they were growing closer and closer. Both of them had shared a part of their past with each other, and shared the pain with it. Milly was happy that she finally had another woman to look up to and to share feelings with.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After a nice dinner, Jessie, James, and Meowth decided to go up to the guest room. As they opened the door, they saw 3 comfortable looking beds complete with warm blankets, and fluffy pillows. The three of them looked at each other and smiled.   
  
  
  
"It's not even the first day of my new career, and I'm beginning to like it already…", Jessie said, plopping onto one of the beds. She looked up at the ceiling, and slowly closed her eyes.   
  
  
  
Just 4 doors down, Milly was looking up at the ceiling as well. Hugging one of her stuffed, plush Pokemon dolls, she shut her eyes, knowing that she had made a new friend.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Aww, so corny, ne? I love extremely long chapters that are filled with emotions and dramatic stuffs. ^_^ I'll be continuing the story asap! 


End file.
